1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to clothing, specifically to clothing which can easily and quickly attach information panels, such as a competitor's racing number.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Information can be displayed on the exterior surfaces of garments in different ways, depending upon the nature of the information itself. Some information is permanently attached, such as the silk-screened name of a baseball team on a jersey. Other information, such as a manufacturer's label may be permanently affixed for advertising purposes.
Other kinds of information, such as a competitor's racing bib displaying the competitor's number, is required to be attached only during the competition period. In practice, the most common way this is done is by temporarily attaching the racing bib to the garment with the use of two to four safety pins.
Manufacturers of racing bibs most often punch holes near the corners of the bibs. This makes for an easier attachment when using safety pins. However, there are numerous problems associated with the use of safety pins:
(a) Often, through miscalculation, safety pins are simply not available at the competition, and a competitor may not have time to find any elsewhere.
(b) It is difficult to position the racing bib on oneself, resulting in a crooked, loosely fitting, or flopping bib during the competition. This may impair the bib's visibility, cause discomfort or distraction to a competitor, or even aerodynamically hinder a competitor.
(c) Some kinds of competitions require information panels to be placed on a garment within specific guidelines, some of which may cause disqualification if not properly executed.
(d) Improper disposal of safety pins and fallen safety pins pose a serious hazard to competitors, especially at track competitions.
(e) Safety pins cause damage to many garments by causing holes and by rust stains. Rust often forms by the end of a competitive event, such as a marathon or triathlon, when safety pins are used.
Other types of attachment devices may be used to secure information panels to a garment, but they all suffer the disadvantage of not being a part of the garment, itself.
Prior to this invention, the art has included many novelty garments for attaching articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,879,341; 2,717,391; and 4,630,319, have pockets, straps, or other means for holding articles, such as fishing poles. None of these inventions are designed such that their attachment mechanisms will accommodate information panels.
Other prior art describe garments for the display of information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,237 describes a jacket which can selectively display information placed into moveable panels. This prior art addresses the requirement of invisibly storing the information panels, as well. Invisible storage within the garment is not an object for the present invention.